


Curses Can Be Cute

by Kummitustytto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummitustytto/pseuds/Kummitustytto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one moment they had been tracking down something they had thought to be a witch and the next thing Sam knew was that his brother and Cas had been turned into approximately 5-year-old kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses Can Be Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I post on this site, please forgive me if i've done something wrong.

"Dean give that toy car back to Cas! Now!"

Those were words Sam had never thought he would say. Dean glared at him angrily and that was something between cute and extremely ridiculous considering his current state.

"You can't tell me what to do, Sam, I'm still the big brother."

"Actually..." Sam said starting to smile just a little bit wickedly, "you're not. As long as this curse is affecting you, I'm the big brother."

The curse was something very weird even in the Winchesters' scale; at one moment they had been tracking down something they had thought to be a witch and the next thing Sam knew was that his brother and Cas had been turned into approximately 5-year-old kids. They had all their memories and Cas seemed to still have his angel mojo, but... they were kids. And acting like it. It was especially funny in Dean's case because he tried to act like his adult self, but the curse wasn't making it easy. And even though these two were at the moment mostly making Sam's life hell, this thing had its moments...

"We'd better figure this out soon, don't you think?" Dean snapped, "And besides, I had this car first."

Then suddenly the tiny car vanished from Dean's tiny hand and reappeared in the hand of laughing Castiel. Dean looked at him murderously. "Don't do that, Cas! It's not fair!"

"Sorry, Dean", the little angel said though he didn't look like he was truly being sorry, "I don't even understand, why I'm having this great urge to have that miniature car. It IS just a kinda useless piece of plastic, shaped like a car, but I just want to have it and play wi-"

"Shut up, Cas", Dean said apparently being fed up with Castiel's long analyses about how confused he was with this all. Then Dean decided he really wanted that toy car and attacked Cas tackling him into the floor with his whole body weight. The angel let out a little "oof" and then they started wrestling accompanied by loud verbal fighting.

"Dean! Cas!" Sam shouted over the noise, "How you think I'm gonna be able to figure this out, if you're shouting like that!"

Two pairs of huge round eyes turned into him and both boys opened their mouths to defend themselves but Sam had had enough of that for a one day. "Shut up you both. Yes, Dean, you too. I'm going to the library and you stay here. Please, don't kill each other while I'm gone."

*

Dean was actually happy that Sam was leaving them alone because Sam's presence made this whole thing feel even more awkward. Dean didn't seem to be able to really help with solving the case so he guessed he could willingly leave it for Sam. Meanwhile he could experience what it was like to be a five years old and play with another kid who wasn't his brother. Resisting the curse was getting harder and harder as time passed and now when Sam was gone... why even try to resist?

The toy car - which looked distantly like the impala - was laying on the floor between Dean and Cas. The angel apparently saw Dean's glance and they both dashed towards it simultaneously. Cas succeeded to grab the toy first but Dean tackled him again and they started a fierce fight of it. They both just wanted to have it - or maybe they just wanted that the other DIDN'T have it. It was fun, but it was also very serious. Toy cars were a serious business if you were having a mind of a five years old.

After some time Cas apparently forgot to control his power and the toy car met the floor in a crash that send it's tiny wheels and some other parts flying across the room. For a frozen moment they both stared at the piece of broken plastic that had formerly been a car. Then Dean let go of the angel and they both straightened up looking at each other; Dean's stare was freezing while Castiel's little face was talking about regrets and a minor terror.

"Good job, wing clown", Dean said with a cold voice, "Now you broke my car!"

"Technically... it's not your car..." Castiel tried uncertainly but it didn't comfort Dean at all. He was furious for Cas and his stupid angelic strength and he had LIKED that car.

"Shut up."

"Maybe I can fix it?" Cas offered.

"Don't bother", Dean answered and went to open the TV and started to stare at it sulkily. He was determined not to pay attention to Castiel. The adult part of his mind was saying this was stupid but he was a child and children were stupid. He also sort of knew he couldn't blame Castiel alone about the broken toy - and for god's sake it was a toy! - but he wasn't in a mood of caring.

After a short while Cas came to shyly knock his shoulder. When Dean turned the angel shoved a fixed toy car into his hand. Dean examined it carefully and found out it was better than new.Then he turned his focus into Cas who was staring at him very seriously.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I promise I won't try to take it forcefully from you again and I won't break it again."

Cas was with no doubt extremely cute with those big, innocent eyes and dark curly hair and little serious mouth and it made Dean extremely confused, he wasn't really sure what his thoughts and emotions were doing. For sure the adult part of his mind was feeling like a pedophile and the 5-year-old part was being really confused.

"It's okay Cas", he managed to say. The angel smiled. It was that kind of smile you wanted to see again. "And I'm sorry too."

"So we're friends again?"

"Sure."

They both smiled.

*

Sam had had a long day but at least he now knew they weren't after a witch but a pagan goddess. Sam had all the information he needed and he was going to go to take care off the goddess, but first he wanted to check that Dean and Cas were okay. The motel was in the way anyway so...

At least Sam couldn't hear any noises of fighting through the door when he was opening the lock and he guessed it was a good sign. When he opened the door a wide smile spread over his face and for a moment he just stood there and watched; Dean and Cas were fast asleep - apparently being turned into a child made even angels sleepy - and in fact cuddling. Dean was using Castiel as a pillow and the angel's arms were lazily wrapped around Dean. They looked so happy and comfortable and completely unaware of anything bad and it was one of the most adorable things Sam had ever seen. It felt a bit weird, but adorable it was for sure.

For a moment Sam didn't quite want to get them turned back into adults, but that had to be done. When he left the motel room to hunt down the goddess - of course he wasn't in any hurry - he closed the door carefully avoiding making any sound.

*

The motel room was dark when Castiel woke up. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was and what had happened, because he wasn't really familiar with sleeping. Then he realized his body was an adult again and his mind was working somewhat properly. He also realized Dean was still sleeping and resting his head on Castiel's chest and Cas himself was holding his arms around him.

It was... fascinating how Dean looked so vulnerable, almost like still a child, when he was sleeping. His steady breathing was compelling to listen to and his body was just so very pleasantly warm that Castiel didn't want to go anywhere, ever. He just would have liked that particular moment to continue forever. He would have liked to hold Dean like this forever in this cozy twilight that smelled like safety, trust and home. The mattress was so soft and the covers warmed by their body heat and Dean was just there. It was what Heaven should have been like.

As Castiel's mind cleared up he figured Sam had to have found a way to reverse their curse and that made him wonder where Sam was. Cas couldn't see him in the room but there was a cell phone on the nightstand. Castiel reached out to snatch the phone and found out there was, in fact, a message from Sam. It said: "It was a goddess. Took care of it. All's fine. Sleep well sweeties."

Castiel sensed some mockery in the ending of the message but he chose not to care about it and put the phone back onto the table. Dean made a soft, sleepy noise and adjusted his position so that his face was practically buried into Castiel's chest, but the man didn't wake up. Castiel stroked his hair gently and experienced an emotion that was warm and fluffy and tickled through his whole body. It was one of the best feelings Castiel had ever experienced. He was happy right there.


End file.
